Current Events
All relevant current events are covered by The Colbert Report on Comedy Central. Check your local listings. As a public service, Wikiality.com provides news for the discerning internets tube explorer. ---- For all you new to Wikiality.com, please check out: # the Welcome Page # The Beginners' Guide # Common Mistakes Beginners Make For any questions you might have just post a note on the page just as you would post anything else. To post your signature, type two hyphens ("-") followed by four tildes ("~") with no spaces in between. If you want to practice stuff, go to the Sandbox and try stuff out there, and don't forget to use the "Show preview" button before you press save! For things to do, check out the links below. Things To Do List of Retired Politician's Tell-All Books Every publishing house awaits the day a Washington politician retires with baited breath. Click here to find out who wrote what! And What The Hell Is This!? Time Magazine's Time 100 Online Poll Name A Planet For Stephen! Labcoat Larrys have discovered a new planet. This planet must be named for Dr. Colbert. Currently, it is named Gliese 581 c, but it must be re named Colbearth. Click on either page to get a planet named for Stephen! Add "Wikiality" to your Favorites! Please, add Wikiality to your Favorites list, since, as we all know, Wikiality is the mother of all truthiness. What The Hell Is This! Yahoo's "Top" Edgy Comedy Shows!? But Stephen is nowhere to be seen! This list needs adjustment, if anyone finds a way to do it, post it here. New 'Cover Album' Game-like-Activity A new Game-like-Activity has been setup. Cover Albums offers a way of constructing witty or funny track listings for albums which best represent a given politician or celebrity. The idea is you use real song titles to satirically exemplify a famous person who has been mentioned by Stephen. Help Spread The Good News! Please help Real Americans feel the reality on the ground in Iraq by checking your email for messages from the famous "Baghdad Bloggers" and posting them on Wikiality.com for all to see! Take a Survey About The Colbert Report A factonista is asking viewers to take a survey. He is so far out of the mainstream, he doesn't know enough to call us what we are: heroes. If you want to feed his delusions, click here. Help Stephen Better Know Your District Citizens! Help Stephen meet his goal of "better knowing" all 435 434 of America's districts. You're either with Stephen, or you're with the liberal haters, Rahm Emanuel and Nancy Pelosi. Click here to find out how you can help Stephen better know your district! Current Events Click here to read about the latest time sensitive events! Hurry! New! * Military Base Naming Contest * Celebrity Pundit Directory * The Gitmo Confessional * Who Wants To Be A U.S. Attorney? Liberal Scum! These liberals make me sick! They can't stand that Dick Cheney has a better job than they do, or that he makes more money or that his family is so well-respected. But, that's not what this notice is for...Wikiality.com is always trying to get ahead of these filthy, filthy liberals, we want to introduce everyone to our newest interactive policy-creation: Who Will Replace Cheney as VP?. These liberals really believe they can keep a good man down!? Well, you can't, Michael Moore! (whose movies suck!) Keep dreaming, Nancy Pelosi! You'll never be more than a housewife! Losers. Just go over to Who Will Replace Cheney as VP? and show those liberals that they may get one of us, but they will never defeat all of us!!! Woo-hoo! U.S.A.!!! U.S.A.!!! U.S.A.!!! Busy, Busy, Busy During testimony before the grand jury, Scooter Libby stated that he forgot many things because he was "very busy". Karl Rove was also forced to admit his workload in service to his beloved country prevented him from remembering things. And now, just this week, Alberto Gonzales had to remind Nancy Pelosi that he was too busy doing the people's work to attend her teaparties (or whatever crap she is doing instead of the people's work) Apparently, the America-hating liberal commie homosexuals won't be satisfied until the American people speak out in defense of their dedicated public servants. Please click here to supply these America-hating liberal commie homosexuals with proof of activites you were involved in or correspondence you had with any Republican, so Nancy will get off their backs already! Give Helen Thomas A Chair! Normally Stephen is frightened shocked at the very mention of Helen Thomas. But after hearing that Steve Doocy successfully liberated her from The Greatest President Ever's Press Room, Stephen immediately recognized the potential threat having Helen running around was to America's National Security. So, Stephen has decided that if America wants, he will personally watch her day and night, by allowing her to sit in The Colbert Report audience! Sign this petition to allow Stephen the duty of watching this Queen Bee Terrorist on America's behalf. Thank You Heroes! Sound Advice Please go to the Sound Advice page to give a Tip of the Hat" or "Wag of the Finger" to pages before they are nominated to be featured on the Main Page. Or, you can post your pages there for advice, or help. Dear Nancy Write a note to the new Speaker of the House, and Wikiality.com promises to give them to her! Be Sure to Join the Fantasy Colbert League! Click here to find out more! Vote for Featured Articles There were no pages voted for in January, therefore, no page won "Feature of the Month". "Features" for February: Wikinazi and Jew Testament/The Law. Make sure you nominate your page for March. News-like Pages * Write A Caption for pictures from other news tubes of The Internets. * Breaking News all the news truthified for Internets-Americans * Bear Watch external links from other internets tubes showing bear activity * Abominations Watch similar to Bear Watch but for other abominations, like gays and such 2006 Truthiness Awards The 2006 Truthiness Awards have been given out!!! Please visit: Truthie Winners for a list of all the winners. Congratulations all! New Years Resolutions